With fast development of display technology, touch panels have been widely used in human life. At present, touch panels can be divided, in terms of structure, into Add-on mode touch panel, On-Cell touch panel and In-Cell touch panel. The Add-on mode touch panel is formed by manufacturing a touch panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen separately and bonding them together to be a liquid crystal display screen with a touch function, so the Add-on mode touch panel has disadvantages of higher cost, lower light transmission rate, thicker modules, etc. The In-Cell touch panel is formed by embedding touch electrodes of a touch panel inside a liquid crystal display screen, so in the in-cell touch panel, the thickness of module can be reduced and the production cost of the touch panel can also be largely reduced, and thus the in-cell touch panel is a favorite choice for various panel manufactories.
In order to improve aperture ratio of a touch display screen to the maximum extent, a dual gate structure can be adopted in design of a pixel structure in a TFT array substrate of the touch panel. As shown in FIG. 1, in the dual gate structure, two gate signal lines are arranged between two adjacent rows of pixel units on the TFT array substrate, for example, (Gate 1 and Gate 2), (Gate 3 and Gate 4), (Gate 5 and Gate 6); in addition, two adjacent columns of pixel units constitute a group and commonly use a same data signal line located between the two adjacent columns of pixel units, for example, Data 1, Data 2, Data 3. In the dual gate structure, the number of the data signal lines and the number of source driver ICs can be reduced at the cost of doubling the number of the gate signal lines, thereby reducing the cost of the display as a whole. However, design of a capacitive In-Cell touch panel based on a dual gate structure does not exist at present.